ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix Battles Season 1: Episode 7
The Watch "Man! This thing won't work!" I said. "What's the matter?" Grena said. "I'm trying to transform, but the watch is busted." "Let me try!" She tried messing with it, until the dial popped up. She pressed down on it. I looked sort of like Ripjaws, except I wasn't a fish, I had a slime gun, I had an antenna on my head, and I was in a purple hazmat suit. I tried shooting the gun. It shot slime at a wall, and it dissolved. I found a dial on the gun. "I think I'll call this one Blobbers! I'd better fix that hole. Come on, have a 'Fix shot slime residue' button!" It suddenly shot slime at an electric pipe. It opened the pipe, and shot electricity at Grena! The Omnitrix came off. I changed back and grabbed it. It had DNA wires sticking out of the bottom. "Wow!" "Come on Sarth! Give me back my powers!" "Just a minute! I've always wanted to see what would happen if you selected an alien, without nobody wearing it!" I walked outside, and chose Upgrade on the watch. The wires hit a nearby fire hydrant. The fire hydrant became Upgrade! I picked it up, and carried it to a car. It merged with it! I took it out, and hit the symbol. "Now give it back!" "Just a few more things!" I turned a cloud into Lighthead, but luckily, it changed back before Solar Flare activated. I changed a bird into Grey Matter. It was so small, I needed a microscope to see it. We tried many more. "Last one Sarth!" "Okay! I'm going to turn that cloud into Goop!" The wire missed, and it hit the earth! "Sarth!" "Don't worry! The gravity projecter will hold it!" "Object too big for all components of alien. Leaving out Gravity projector." "Aw man! Don't worry! I'll go XLR8, and zoom to the easiest dig spot, and do my stuff!" I zoomed over. "We're doomed." Grena said. I became Krokodock, and started digging. I got to the core. I became Grey Matter. "Let's see, just fix the Polymorph DNA setting, revert Earth to normal...Darn! The goo will stay unless it's sucked up!" I climbed back up. "Grena, the goo will stay unless sucked up!" I put my hand near the Omnitrix on my back. "Please be one that can save us!" I became Blobbers! "Aw man! This one shoots slime! How can that help us?" "Wait! There's a reverse setting!" I pressed the setting, and I sucked up all the goo! "I did it! Except my gun will explode if I don't shoot the slime soon!" Just then, Starstrike started flying back to earth! "I've got an idea." "Sarth Starth! I've come for my........" I shot all the slime at him. "Now, Metal Inprisonment Slime!" It froze him in metal! "And finally, Launcher Slime!!!!" It shot her way out into space. "Great job Sarth! Now, GIVE ME BACK THE WATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes